Silver Millenium: The Legend
by Ann Lovedrew
Summary: Every legend needs a beginning. Every warrior has a past. This is the beginning of Sailor Moon her life in the Silver Millenium. The history behind the story, the drama, the passion, the love and finally destruction. Never lose hope. They never did and t


_**THIS AUTUMN...**_

_**FROM THE WRITER OF...**_

_**"RESCUED BY LOVE"**_

_**AND "BLOOD AND MOONLIGHT"**_

_**A NEW CHAPTERED STORY...**_

_**A TALE OF EPIC PROPORTIONS...**_

_**COME BACK TO THE BEGINNING OF IT ALL...**_

"Serenity!"

"I'm coming, Mother!"

"Faster, darling! The entire Alliance is waiting for you!"

"Let them wait!"

**_WELCOME TO THE SILVER MILLENIUM! _**

_**A TALE OF GREAT MONARCHS...**_

"Your Majesty! It's a great and unexpected honor to be in your high presence today!"

"The pleasure is and will always be mine! Venus has always been a most treasured friend... And I sincerely hope that you will stand by me now as you've done before!"

Silence fell over the room. Queen Serenity stood up and clapped twice. In an instant, the main doors to the thrown room opened and everyone tensed. The Queen of the Moon maintained a calm and indifferent face as her eyes moved from one queen to another. Who would be the first one to speak?

"What is the meaning of this?" the Queen of Mars said as she jumped to her feet in a cloud of crimson silk that now perfectly matched the color of her face.

**_...AND GREATER MISTAKES..._**

"Your Majesty..."

"I don't want to hear it! All I've ever done was for the greater good of the Solar System!"

"Was it? It's always been for the best of the Moon!"

A loud noise echoed in the room as Queen Serenity hit her desk with full force. "My children come first! It's the same for every mother!"

"You're not a mother. You're a queen!"

"Damn it!"

**_A HISTORY LIKE NO OTHER..._**

"The women from the royal Moon family have ruled for generations!"

"And what of it?"

"What do you mean? We're the ones who will always rule! It's been so in the past and it will be so in the future!"

"Will it truly? Nobody can foresee the future! And mistakes made lead to the downfall of the greatest monarchs!"

"How dare you talk to me that way? After all we've done for you!"

"You've done nothing for me without knowing that sooner or later you would get something in return!"

"I am the Princess-"

"And I do not care! You're a spoiled ignorant little girl who wears a crown! Nothing more!"

**_PASSION..._**

"Would you go against everything and everyone you know and love?"

"I don't know and I don't love anything but you! If they can't understand it then I won't give them a second glance!"

"Don't be so harsh! What if... What if love will pass and you will regret everything? There's no way of going back!"

"Don't talk to me like that! I've always loved you and whatever will happen to us next I'll never look back and wish I had taken a different path! Regrets aren't in my nature!"

"I just want you to be happy..."

"Then stay with me and I'll be happy beyond words! I'm tired of worrying about everyone! All I care about is us, about the here and now!"

"Neptune..."

**_EVIL COMES WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT..._**

"Everything will come falling down... So foolish..."

"What are your plans, Your Highness?"

"You are, my darling. Well, you're half of my plans but I think you just may be the most important part."

"Your Highness?"

"It won't be anything unpleasant! On the contrary! It's something you have always wanted, always craved and dreamed of and I'll be giving it to you!"

**_...AND TAKES UNEXPECTED FORMS..._**

The man stood in silence on the other side of the room. He played with his glass, sipping some red wine occasionally. He had something eerie about him and made the Princess quite uncomfortable as he kept his emerald gaze on her at all times.

She looked away for a brief moment, concentrating on some painting that really wasn't of interest for her. Her eyes slid across the shapes and forms until they finally seemed to look through it, without even noticing it was there.

"Princess..."

Her heart stopped for a couple of seconds that seemed to stretch for an eternity as she turned to her left. She tried to fake a smile but it wouldn't come. A sparkle played in the same green eyes that had been hovering over her the entire evening.

"Well, don't I even get a 'Good evening' or some other form of small talk that seems to delight everyone in this room? I'm sure you have mastered it already, my Princess!"

**_DARK TIMES AWAIT AHEAD..._**

"Why must everything be so impossible?"

"It's not impossible! It's just a matter of you taking your rightful place and becoming the true Heiress!"

"I can't! My mother..."

"The time of the old has passed! It's your time now!"

"I don't think I'm good enough. I'm not worthy!"

"You'll be a great monarch, my Princess! Everyone will forever remember you! It's time to repair all the mistakes that have been done so far!"

"I will be a good monarch, won't I?" she said and an unusual light appeared in her eyes.

"The very best!" he said as an evil smile played on his lips.

**_ANARCHY..._**

_**DESTRUCTION...**_

_**EVERYTHING COMES FALLING DOWN...**_

_**ONLY ONE LIGHT SHINES THROUGH...**_

_**THE GREATEST LOVE STORY ANYONE HAS EVER SEEN...**_

"I'll stand by you no matter what!"

"Will you always be there? You have your own battles!"

"All the battles I have are for your heart!"

"Liar! Go back to you mistress!"

"Stop being an ignorant brat! You're no lady when you act like this!"

"How dare you?" she shrieked as she grabbed a vase and threw it at him. "I hate you, Endymion!"

The man in question ducked and grinned. "You have absolutely no aim!"

Serenity gasped and Endymion began laughing. "Get out of here! I never want to see you again!"

The Prince became serious and slowly began walking to the girl. She took a step back. "Get away from me or I'll scream!"

"Is that what you really want?" he said as she encircled her waist with his arms and pulled her against him. Serenity struggled for a bit but his grip was too strong. She started trembling and hit his chest with both hands.

"Damn you! Why do you do this to me? Why?"

"Because I love you!"

**_BELIEVE..._**

_**IN PURITY...**_

_**IN LOVE AND JUSTICE...**_

_**HOPE LIVES THROUGH...**_

_**A SOLDIER IS BORN...**_

_**AND WITH IT - A LEGEND!**_

**_COMING SOON TO A FANFICTION ARCHIVE NEAR YOU..._**

"**_SILVER MILLENIUM: THE LEGEND"_**

_**WRITTEN BY ANN LOVEDREW**_


End file.
